A Shadow of Death
by butterflie
Summary: Knuckles reflects. Sonic mopes. The Chao just want attention. SA2:B. hints of Sonic/Shadow, unrequited Knuckles/Sonic.


Disclaimer: It's not mine. That's all I know.

Author's Notes: Going through old papers I had packed up, I found this short little thing and figured I'd post it for the hell of it.. It takes place after Last Story, which I've never beaten but I've seen the ending of :D It's got hints of SonicxShadow and one-sided KnucklesxSonic (I blame my friend for suggesting that relationship to me. I can't help but see it now, dammit.) This is my first Sonic fic, though I've been a fan ever since the first game came out for Genesis. Ah, those were the days.. Anyways, this is real short, and real pointless, but I don't care. I wrote it for myself and if you don't like it go away :P Also, this is a re-upload:Whoever it was that reported it, you must be a spiteful person, because this has nothing explicit in it, nor anything even openly romantic. I mean, come on, it's HINTS of yaoi. Take it as friendship if you must. Don't report it just because you personally don't like it. At least be brave enough to flame it, and sign it. I don't mind flames, honest, nor will I go and hound you just because you want to flame me. In fact, flames brighten up my day with a laugh.

A Shadow of Death  
by:butterflie

"Hey Tails, have you seen Sonic?"

"He's in the Chao Garden, I think," Tails replied without looking up from whatever it was he was tinkering with.

"Oh..thanks." The Chao Garden? It seemed lately Sonic was spending all his time there. I mean, I can understand he doesn't want to neglect them or anything, and I know how important Mitomichan is to him, but still.. I feel like I never see him anymore.

Sighing, I entered the garden area and went over to the garden where Mitomichan was kept. Just as I thought, he was off playing with Mitomichan. That poor Chao is going to be so spoiled.

I stood there watching the two of them for a bit. It was quite cute. Sonic had gone back to Metal Harbor and picked up a few Chaos Drives; he was giving them to Mitomichan now. Though he was loving and carefree towards his chao, there was still an aura of sadness clinging to him. I knew he had been upset over Shadow's death, though he tried not to show it. It didn't matter to Sonic that they'd been rivals. Towards the end, they'd worked together, side by side. Sonic respected Shadow. We all had, in the end, though none of us was as upset by his death.

I can't help but wonder how things would have turned out if Shadow hadn't died. Would he have ultimately became "good"? Became friends with us? Or would he and Eggman have went back to wreaking new havoc on the world? No one can really know, I suppose...

As soon as Mitomichan finished with the last Chaos Drive, he lay down and went to sleep. My heart ached for Sonic, he looked so lost and alone without a chao to take care of. I pretty much took care of all the others. Sonic only had Mitomichan. I'm surprised he didn't want to take care of Shadow's three chao. Maybe it was too painful for him. It hurt _me_ to go down there and be reminded of Shadow, and I hadn't even liked the rogue hedgehog.

I heard Sonic let out a small sigh, then he walked over to the pool's edge and sat down, letting his shoes dangle in the water. Rath came up to him, wanting attention, but after an obligatory pat on the head, he ignored the half-cheetah chao. I went over to Sonic and sat down next to him, absently petting Rath.

Sonic looked over at me but didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either; what could I say?

"So how's Mitomichan doing?" I asked at last. Lame, I know. But Sonic has become a stranger to me lately.

At first I thought he wasn't going to respond, but then after a pause, he did. "Mitomi's fine. Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's called conversation, Sonic. A concept you've obviously not been familiar with lately."

He flicked his eyes over at me briefly, then went back to watching Skyler and Echo float around. "Why do you say that?"

"Duh, I don't know. Maybe because you spend all your time with Mitomichan and ignore me and Tails and Amy."

"Mitomi's important me. I've been busy raising him so he can compete in the high level races again."

"Is that really what you've been doing?" I stood and went to get a nut that had fallen and gave it to Rath. "Or are you just using Mitomichan as an excuse to avoid having to think about Shadow?"

"Of course not." But he looked away as he said it.

All the anger melted out of me then. "Oh Sonic," I sighed softly as I dropped back down next to him.

Abruptly he stood up and grabbed Skyler from the water. "I need to take Skyler to the clinic. I think he's getting sick."

I didn't say anything as Sonic walked out of there with Skyler. I knew he just really wanted to get away from me. He wouldn't have taken Skyler anywhere normally. Besides, I'd taken Skyler yesterday, he knew that perfectly well.

Go then, Sonic. Go take Skyler, I thought. But you know, you can't run from it forever. Even if you run from me and my concerns and questions, you can't run from Shadow's death. It will follow you wherever you go. I just hope you realize that soon.

© 2003 butterflie June 29, 2003 Sunday 1:59AM

Author's Notes:dies: stupid and pointless, yay! Reviews, comments, flames all accepted :D Frankly, I haven't played Sonic in awhile, because I lost my memory card, and when I did play, I played with the Japanese on, so I didn't get the full story of the game XD Nor do I really remember much about it, so there could very well be mistakes in this. I don't care though.


End file.
